


I Promise

by loserlordtaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserlordtaur/pseuds/loserlordtaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Vriska are good friends who ended up living with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a comic, but I had motivation to make it, so I decided to make a short fanfic of it!

It has been 2.77 sweeps since you’ve been hatched. And it’s been 1.38 sweeps since she’s moved in with you.

Who is she? She is Vriska Serket. And who are you? You are Tavros Nitram.

Vriska lost her home at a really young age and was unable to get it back. Luckily she knew you and wanted to stay with you for basically… the rest of your lives. She still has her lusus and you still have yours. It’s just… Vriska’s living with you now. And she makes your rooms a mess a lot, and you try to clean them, but she just ends up messing them up again. You’ve gotten used to it by now.

You get along. You get into fights sometimes, and usually after fights she ignores you for a week and after suddenly starts acting like her usual self again. She’s stood up for you though, she’s brave, courageous, unlike you in many ways, but you still like her 

Right now you are sitting down in front of a line of twelve host plushes. All twelve representing your friends, including Vriska and yourself. You had then started writing their names on the floor so you both could tell who’s who. You enjoy your friends, no matter if some of them could be huge jerks. It’s not like they actually threaten to kill you, anyway. Besides, Vriska has those eight foldy mind powers, she’s got your back.

You finally finished writing your own name, ‘TAVROS’ in front of the last host plush at the left end of the line. You grinned wide, overjoyed that you finally finished. Vriska walked up to you from behind and you turned your head at her.

“Wow, impressive!” She said.

“Yeah… All of them represent out friends!” She knows that, but you say it anyway.

“But… there’s something missing…”

You tilt your head in confusion until she pulled out a stick she must’ve found outside. She smiled wide. The look on her face worried you. She was you to do something.

She suddenly ran to the right end of the line to where Nepeta was and started slashing the host with her stick, ripping it and causing the inside stuffing to fly out of it. You gasped, but couldn’t say a word, and all you could do was stare as the started murdering all your friends. Not literally, though. 

She slashed Equius’ neck, stabbed Sollux’s eyes out, slashed Terezi, mostly at her eyes, cut Aradia in half vertically, stabbed Feferi in the chest, stabbed Karkat in the chest three times, stabbed and slightly slashed Kanaya in the stomach, slashed Gamzee, mostly at his chest, slashed Eridan in half horizontally, and finally grabbed her own host plush, turned it around and stabbed it in the back and dropped it.

You stared at the debris of the host murder. Vriska ruined everyone. Everyone.

Except… except you. She didn’t ruin the host plush of you. Why?

“You killed everyone… Everyone, including you, but me… Wh… why?”

Vriska threw the stick behind her and sat down next to you. 

“It’s because I’ll never kill you, dummy!” 

“You… you’ll never kill me?”

“No, not at all! Why would I want to do that? You’re too good of a friend.”

“But… we’re still young… Are you sure you won’t kill me or try to or something when we get older? I mean… You have cerulean blood which is pretty high…” You were just barely shaking. You were scared. Not of Vriska, but of dying. Getting killed by her. 

“Stupid! Absolutely not!” 

“Do you… Vriska, do you promise you won’t kill me? Ever in our lives?”

Vriska sighed and moved closer to you, grabbing your hand with a hard grip. She looked at you and grinned with a determined look. 

“I won’t kill you, ever.

I promise.”


End file.
